Afterglow
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: No había nada que perder, y sin embargo, sentía que había perdido todo. Tributo por el día del TakuRanMasa (9/3/15)


Feliz día del TakuRanMasa! (9/3/15) Siendo que este evento ocurre una vez cada… ¿Cien años?, vi la necesidad de escribir al menos un fic de esta OT3 que merece esto y mucho más.

¡Por el TakuRanMasa!

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level 5.

**Notas: **Aquí llamamos "_gloss_" a un brillo labial que suele venir en gel (por si hay algún otro modo de llamarle, es mejor aclarar xD), deja los labios relucientes y con un delicioso aroma… Más notas al final del fic.

**_Afterglow._**

—0—

Habían muchos sonidos que Midorikawa acostumbraba escuchar en su diario vivir; el tecleo incesante de Hiroto trabajando en la portátil, la caldera hirviendo en la hornilla de la cocina cada mañana antes del desayuno, los teléfonos sonando en el edificio principal de la empresa Kira… La mayoría eran cosas cotidianas a las que estaba acostumbrado y que estuvieran o no le resultaba indiferente, y sin embargo, había una selecta lista de sonidos y palabras que siempre hacían de su día algo mejor…

Un «Gracias» que viniera de alguien en el trabajo.

Un «Te amo» por parte de Hiroto.

Y aunque además de estos hubiera varios más que le hacían sonreír todos los días, uno de los que encabezaba esa lista solía retumbar la sala principal de lunes a viernes, cerca de las seis de la tarde… Ya era casi hora, y Midorikawa dejó su taza de café a medias sobre la mesa del comedor para acercarse más a la entrada. Un par de sonidos metálicos vinieron de la puerta, acompañados por el chirrido que siempre sonaba cuando esta se abría…

—Ya estoy en casa

—¡Bienvenido Masaki! —Ryuuji apareció a su lado en menos de diez segundos para recibirle— ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el club? ¿Va todo bien en clases? ¿Te la has pasado bien?

—S-si… —era notoria la incomodidad que Kariya sentía mientras era interrogado— Todo está bien…

Sin mirarle una sola vez más, Kariya subió por las gradas temblando un poco en cada uno de sus pasos. Se topó con Hiroto cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación, y tras saludarle ingresó lo suficientemente rápido como para que no le pudiera decir nada más.

Hiroto alcanzó a oír como Midorikawa suspiraba decepcionado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? —El de cabello verde se abrazó a su pareja por la espalda y apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro ajeno, buscando tanto una respuesta como un consuelo—

—Un par de semanas —fue su respuesta hablada que le dio antes de coger sus manos y besarlas con cuidado—, quizás solo esté cansado, eso es todo…

—¿Crees que nos esté viendo cara de tontos? Porque no ha estado comiendo absolutamente nada al volver del club, pero siempre parece estar de buen humor en las mañanas y desayuna mucho…

—Ya te dije que no está engañando a tu deliciosa comida con la pastelería que abrió cerca de su instituto —Hiroto sonrió con ternura, le resultaban encantadoras ese tipo de extrañas deducciones que sacaba Ryuuji ante los cambios de ánimo de Masaki—

—¡Pero ha llegado oliendo a fresas! ¡Y no es la primera vez! Como le descubra comiendo dulces fuera y no me convide, se las verá conmigo…

—Déjale respirar un poco, si esa cara larga se te va a pasar con un pastelillo, ya te traigo yo una tarta de fresas de la pastelería, para ti solo

—¿Una tarta entera? —Los ojos de Midorikawa se iluminaron de solo escuchar su propuesta, y mientras iba planeando algún otro pedido que hacerle a su novio, miró la habitación de Masaki por última vez— Aun así, me pregunto por qué siempre llega directo a encerrarse en la habitación

—Está en esa edad, solo necesita un poco de espacio…

—0—

Que no hubiera cupos en el club de Soccer del Raimon no era ninguna novedad, era el club con mayor popularidad de todo el instituto y se trataba del deporte con mayor influencia alrededor de todo el país. Las peticiones para ingresar al club aumentaban a inicios de cada año, y si bien cuando Kudou era entrenador solo aceptaba a unos cuantos, con Endou era muy distinto…

—¡Muy bien! ¡Este año tenemos veinte nuevos integrantes en el club! ¡Vamos a divertirnos jugando soccer! ¡Mientras más mucho mejor!

Demasiado distinto.

El club era grande, pero los casilleros no eran tantos como parecía y sería necesario que fueran compartidos por dos integrantes. Se hizo un sorteo para que no hubieran favoritismos, y a Kirino le tocó la peor de las suertes.

—Veo que compartiremos casillero, Kirino-_senpai_ —Kariya dijo esto último con una voz cantarina, sus planes e intenciones de bromas pesadas se podían leer en sus ojos como si fuera un libro abierto—

Inmediatamente Kirino buscó con la mirada a Tenma para pedirle cambiar de casilleros, tratçandose de él posiblemente sería comprensivo y lo haría con una sonrisa… Eso pensó hasta que fue atacado con una mirada feroz por parte de Tsurugi Kyousuke, a quien le había tocado ser quien compartiría casillero con Tenma.

¿Vivir con las bromas de Kariya o morir en las manos de Kyousuke?

No había más opción que resignarse, arrugó el papelito en su mano y volvió a ver a su compañero mientras este iba vaciando "accidentalmente" unas tachuelas en el banco donde Kirino solía sentarse…

El de coletas entornó los ojos mientras buscaba entre sus recuerdos alguna razón por la cual todavía no matarle…

Ah, le debía un favor a por lo del viaje a la época de Juana de Arco.

—Este va a ser un año muy largo…

—0—

Hasta entonces Kariya no tenía alguna razón en especial para molestar a su _senpai_, es decir, simplemente le daba por hacerlo… Podría tener relación con el hecho de que tuviera el cabello largo y sedoso —como el de una chica—, o que fuera rosado —como el de una chica mágica—. También podía ser por esos ojos tan grandes que estaban rodeados por las pestañas más frondosas y femeninas que había visto en su vida… Es decir ¡había tantos motivos para querer molestarle! Todas esas cosas le llevaban a querer intimidarle, a pegar chicle en su cabello, a colocar tachuelas en sus zapatos y ponerle el pie para que tropezara.

Y cuando supo lo que su _senpai _traía en su bolsa deportiva, sus carcajadas inundaron la habitación del club durante una hora. Vale, usaba protector labial porque sus labios se secaban con facilidad… Sin embargo ¿crema hidratante para la piel? ¿Esmalte transparente para uñas? ¡¿Delineador y sombras?!... Si antes tenía motivos para molestarle, desde que se enteró de todo aquello sintió que ya nunca podría volver a verle la cara por su no-tan-natural grosor de pestañas —mayormente postizas—.

Ah… Era demasiado incluso para él.

—0—

¿Debería sentirse como un ganador o como un perdedor? Si bien habían parado las continuas tretas de su _kouhai_, todavía sentía una molesta sensación en el estómago, como si tuviera algún tipo de ácido quemándole las tripas… Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento de ese día y era hora de tomar una ducha antes de ir a casa, lo que significaba recoger primero sus cosas del casillero y tener que ver a Kariya.

—Pff…

A veces se tomaba las molestias de disimular y otras no, a veces trataba de contenerse para no reír hasta que le doliera todo el cuerpo…

Y Ranmaru sentía esa quemazón en el estómago nuevamente.

—Si quieres decirme algo hazlo —le enfrentó finalmente, con una expresión seria, contraria a la de su compañero de equipo—

—N-nada… —Kariya tenía una mano en el bolsillo y la otra la usaba para taparse la boca en un intento de contener un carcajeo—

—¿Qué es lo que tienes allí? ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?

—Esto —sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasquito de plástico envuelto en una etiqueta rosa que contenía un líquido brillante—, solo pensé que a Kirino-_senpai_ le encantan este tipo de… Pff… Ahaha… Perdón, quise decir que… Hahaha…

Molesto por la irritante risa de su menor, cogió la muñeca de Kariya y lo acorraló contra el casillero. La acción fue tan repentina que Masaki dejó caer el frasco al suelo.

Silencio.

—Por fin te callas…

El hecho era que Kirino, si bien tenía baja el autoestima y no era mucho de tomar la iniciativa, tenía un mal temperamento y carecía de la paciencia suficiente como para reírse en momentos así. Si algo le molestaba, discutía, ya Shindou le había dicho que pelear con otras personas no estaba bien… Pero estaba cansado de tanto disparate y tenía que dejarle eso claro a Kariya.

—Kirino-_senpai_… —Su menor le miraba un poco asustado— Me lastima…

—Conozco tus teatros como la palma de mi mano, no voy a caer en tu mal intento de querer hacerme sentir culpable.

Kariya tragó saliva, quizás en esa ocasión sí se había excedido… Era la primera vez que veía a Kirino con una mirada tan aterradora, y el hecho de que no traía maquillaje y aún estaba un tanto transpirado por la práctica solo lo hacían lucir menos indefenso. El instinto de Masaki le decía que lo más inteligente era hacerle caso hasta que se calmara un poco, caso contrario podría salir lastimado de verdad…

—Perdón —hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento y bajó la mirada—, yo debería respetar más a Kirino-_senpai_, después de todo es el mejor defensa del equipo y yo debo aprender de él como…

—Levanta el maldito frasco, ahora.

Le soltó las muñecas y Kariya pensó seriamente en correr tan rápido como pudiera. Intentó recordar el último examen físico, era el tercer miembro más rápido del equipo y quizá si corría con todas sus fuerzas…

Ah no, que Kirino era de hecho el miembro más rápido por una diferencia aplastante.

—De inmediato.

Buscó nerviosamente el _gloss _que había dejado caer minutos atrás, deseando que al encontrarlo y dárselo pudiera terminar esa corta pesadilla… La posibilidad de que sonara la alarma y despertar en cama sonaba muy agradable en ese momento. Encontró el rosado frasquito en algún lugar del suelo y lo levantó como si se tratara de un tributo para apaciguar la ira de un dios colérico.

—Úsalo —le ordenó el de coletas con voz autoritaria—, sabes cómo hacerlo ¿cierto?

—¿Eh?

No quería tener que dar molestas explicaciones en casa, porque conocía a una persona en especial que le haría millones de preguntas si llegaba con los labios brillando y aroma a chica. Sería la burla del tío Nagumo que estaba visitándoles en casa esos días, se convertiría en la muñeca de Suzuno, que desde hacía mucho tiempo intentaba llevarle al mundo de los cuidados de la piel y el uso de cosméticos…

No, no usaría mascarillas ridículas preparadas por Suzuno ni aguantaría la socarronería de Nagumo.

—¡Rápido!

—¡Sí!

Ese grito le hizo volver a su presente inmediato y su prioridad: Seguir vivo luego de eso. El aplicador del _gloss _era algo similar a un pincel, sintió el gel algo pegajoso cubriendo sus labios, pero hizo lo posible por no dejar partes sin cubrir… Si lo iba a hacer, lo haría bien.

—Hm… —Ya más tranquilo, su _senpai_ analizaba con la mirada el brillo de sus labios—

—¿Quedó mal? —Era una pregunta estúpida, pero tuvo que hacerla para romper el hielo—

—No, quizás haya exagerado un poco… Dame ese frasco…

Revisó la etiqueta y leyó la descripción, «Labios brillantes y con un delicioso sabor a fresa, ¡Nueva fórmula! ¡Doce horas de brillo!». Volvió a observar fijamente el rostro de Kariya mientras se acercaba de a poco.

—Fresa…

—¿Kirino-_senpai_? Esto se siente incómodo… ¿Puedo irme?

—Todavía no he dicho que te haya perdonado ¿o sí? —Kirino le escudriñaba con sus ojos verdes y grandes, notó como se relamía los labios y se acercaba de un modo muy extraño—. Quiero que me ayudes a probar una cosa…

—¿Probar…? —Preguntaba entre dubitativo y confuso— ¿Probar qué?

—Que tanto aguanta el brillo antes de borrarse…

—En la etiqueta pone que doce…

No pudo terminar de hablar antes de sentir el dedo de Kirino deslizándose encima de su labio inferior. Ocurrió todo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que cayó al suelo hasta que se golpeó la cabeza contra una de las puertas de los casilleros. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Doce horas? ¿Tres minutos? Kirino respiraba por la nariz y no se detenía en su ataque, su lengua se pasaba de un modo tan agresivo que Kariya sentía como si fuera un cervatillo siendo devorado en los colmillos de un león… Indefenso, ignorante de su propia situación…

Cazador cazado.

—0—

Todos los días, luego de terminar la rutina de entrenamiento especial que les habían asignado a los dos defensas del equipo principal, ese frasquito de plástico estaba listo en su casillero. En el salón del club, alejados de los ojos de todos los demás, probaban cuanto tiempo era necesario para remover el _gloss_ de los labios de Kariya.

Nunca eran necesarias doce horas, solo dos o tres. Kirino no decía más que un "hasta mañana" antes de irse y dejar los restos de su _kouhai_ en donde quiera que lo hubiera devorado, como un depredador que deja parte de su comida para continuar el día siguiente.

¿Qué tipo de relación tenían? ¿Cuándo iba a terminar aquello? Kariya no lo sabía, no lo entendía. Lo único que sabía era que no quería ver ese frasco vacío, pensando que el día en que se terminara, todo llegaría a su final. Su expiación habría concluido y tendría el perdón de su _senpai_.

El sabor a Kirino se confundía con el gusto a fresas y solo le quitaba el apetito por el resto de la noche. Estaba lleno, empalagado con algo que de dulce no tenía nada. Un sabor amargo inundó su lengua cuando cogió su bolsa deportiva antes de irse a casa. El frasco de _gloss _no estaba allí y recordaba a Kirino poniéndolo en su bolsillo.

—Entonces ¿Eso ha sido todo?

—0—

Saber o no saber besar puede depender de muchos factores, de la persona misma, del ambiente, del talento natural, de la experiencia… Kirino en ese sentido había tenido mucha suerte, lo suyo era en parte nato y en parte ganado por la práctica, dos años de noviazgo no pasaban en vano, y si bien Shindou no mostraba su afecto fuera, dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación era una persona diferente.

«Tu cabello se ve mejor largo», «Tienes unos ojos muy lindos, tus pestañas son casi igual de largas que las modelos de las revistas». Comentarios que Takuto hacía sin ninguna doble intención de por medio, elogios que Kirino tomaba como indirectas. Complejos, un constante esfuerzo en su imagen con el deseo de que Shindou por fin cediera y pudieran dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

El frasquito que traía en el bolsillo podría ser la solución, si incluso Kariya que no se sentía atraído por él había terminado cayendo, era imposible que Shindou se negara. No había sido un engaño, Kirino lo hizo por el bien de su relación en pareja. Era el precio a pagar por una posibilidad, un riesgo que estuvo dispuesto a tomar con tal de conseguir algo que anheló por tanto tiempo. Cubrió sus labios con el brillo, se miró en el espejo y pudo verse.

Un depredador dispuesto a devorar un suculento bocadillo que llevaba persiguiendo durante más de un año.

—0—

«Se lo ha prestado», «no es lo que estoy pensando», «solo ha comido fresas».

El aroma que provenía de Shindou y algunos restos casi imperceptibles de brillo que habían quedado en su cuello le decían lo contrario.

«Solo era una disculpa», «no fue algo serio».

—Ya te he perdonado, muchas gracias —Kirino le sonreía con una alegría que nunca antes en su vida había visto… ¿Era ese el _afterglow_ de alguien que había tenido una experiencia muy satisfactoria?—. Y disculpa, me lo he acabado… Era un regalo de todos modos ¿cierto?

—Sí —sonrió con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, no permitiría que le vieran llorar, no lo hizo ni siquiera tras el abandono de sus padres y no permitiría que esa fuera la primera vez—, he hablado con Ichino, parece que no le gusta compartir casillero con Shinsuke así que vamos a intercambiar.

—¿En verdad? Como son de la misma clase parece que se llevan bien, espero que no le hagas jugarretas al pequeño…

—No lo haré… —negó con la cabeza y luego dio media vuelta— Voy por mis cosas.

Cogió las cosas de su casillero y observó el bolso de Kirino, lo abrió para encontrarse con nuevos cosméticos y un nuevo _gloss_, sabor a chocolate…

—Quien ríe al último ríe mejor… Haha… Hahaha…

«No finjo reír mientras lloro, solo lloro de la risa»

«_Senpai_ es demasiado femenino»

«Kirino-_senpai_ es…»

_No había nada que perder, y sin embargo, sentía que había perdido todo_.

**—0—**

**Notas del final: **_Afterglow _se traduce como una buena impresión o una sensación de placer luego de haber tenido una buena experiencia (en este caso… Bueno, se entiende).

Ha salido distinto a lo planeado y me disculpo por ello ;u; espero no me quieran muerta (?). Gracias por leer hasta aquí y ya nos leeremos en otra ocasión.


End file.
